


I am your father

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi





	I am your father

1942年

“他真漂亮，完美无缺……”

“他非常像你，我希望他能像你一样健康……”

“他会的，看他的手脚多有力气！你觉得他看起来像个George吗？”

“像极了，了不起的小George！”

1943年

“Steve，是我，这边情势太紧张，没办法发电报什么的，只有写信了。我很想你们，George好吗，有没有生病？转告Becky我爱大家，也爱你，你这个傻瓜，别做蠢事。”

1944年

“Becky，是的，是我，Steve。我很抱歉……George好吗？是的，谢谢……不，都是我的错……我不该……我没抓住他……老天啊……不，不会的，不再一样了Becky，再也不会一样了……好的，保重，不、别告诉他，这对他来说不安全。是的，照顾好George，我得走了。”

2012年

“你已经睡了快七十年了，上尉。”

2012年

“我们有一些资料需要你核实，Rogers上尉。在你最初填写的一份征兵登记表格上，也就是1943年的原始版，你在家属栏里填了一个名字又划掉了……”

“事实上我就是为了这件事情来的，我需要神盾局帮我找一个人。”

2013年

和大多数上了年纪的老人一样，George Barnes有过还算不错的一辈子。生于二战末尾，参加了越战，读了大学，有份体面的工作，有份还过得去的退休金，养了两个优秀的儿子，有一堆孙子不时来让他头疼上那么几分种，打坏他收藏的士兵玩偶之类的。要说有什么不一样的，也就是年轻时在部队里，偶尔人们会问他是不是和Barnes中士有什么关系——被称作Barnes中士的人有那么多，可那会儿人们谈论的就只有一个：咆哮突击队唯一为国捐躯的成员、美国队长最亲密的伙伴James Barnes。每逢那时George总是骄傲地回答，“是的，他是我的舅舅。”，他从未见过这位舅舅，只见过母亲Becky Barnes保留下来的一些老照片。照片里的年轻人英俊极了，和George本人很像，黑白照片无从体现，但Becky总说这位James舅舅有双迷人的蓝色眼睛，笑起来又甜又乖巧。George看得出她非常爱这位不幸殉难的兄长，但除此以外他从未想过更多。

后来世界历经动荡，几番风云变幻之后不要说Barnes中士，就连在冰海消失的美国队长本人都不再是个热门话题了，他们像其他所有的人物和事件一样消失在历史中，成为了漫长史书中的几笔传说。与Barnes中士的亲属关系并未改变George本人的生活，他像其他普通的美国青年一样成长，度过无缘由愤怒的青春期，在战争中历练成长，遇上自己爱的人，就这么过完了一辈子，他以为这世界上不会再有什么事情能让他感到惊喜了，就连蝉联热话题几周的“美国队长奇迹生还”对George来说都没那么令人震撼。

他从未想过生平会有机会见到这位传说中的人物，更何况是被这人亲自上门拜访。

那是一个很安静的周六下午，George呆在自己的退休金买下的公寓里，公寓不大，设施齐全，居住起来非常方便。他的大儿子把Susan——一个调皮的Alpha小女孩——寄放在他这儿，George花了一整个上午说服Susan别动他那些老版画，Susan则缠着他讲打仗的故事。有人按响了门铃，George嘟囔着从摇椅里站起来，把一小曲奇饼干放在Susan面前，走到门廊向外张望。他还以为是Susan的妈妈来接她了，可门外站着一个高大的身影，一顶帽子挡住了他的脸。George警觉了起来，没有立刻开门：“谁？”他的手握紧了拐杖，门外传来的声音却意外地温和：“Steve Rogers，可以开门吗？George？”

George花了几秒钟才意识到“Steve Rogers”这个名字有什么划时代的意义，他觉得这可能是个骗子，本想把他赶走，但对方摘下了棒球帽，露出来一张年轻英俊的面孔——这是每个美国人都熟知的脸，George再没有一点怀疑了，虽然不知道美国队长为什么会一个人来拜访自己，但他打开了门。

美国队长看起来神情古怪，似乎在激励压抑着激动的情绪，门打开的瞬间他抓住了George的肩膀，用的力气很大，几乎让George叫痛了：“放松点，小伙子……虽然我可能比你年轻，但我已经是个七十几岁的老头子了！”

“George……我的天啊……”美国队长哭了，哽咽着张开手臂，把一头雾水的George紧紧搂在了怀里。

George Barnes活了七十几岁，本以为世界上再没什么事情能让他感到惊讶了，可就在这个平淡无奇的早上，美国队长Steve Rogers敲开了他的家门，给了他一个几乎让他心脏病发作的惊喜。在George少不更事的时候他曾经憎恨过母亲Becky，那时他是个愤怒的孩子，不明白为什么只有自己没有父亲。后来他习惯了没有父亲这个事实，Becky从不提起那个人，只在临终时为此向George道歉，告诉他“这是你父亲希望的，George，他只想保护你。”等到George自己也做了父亲，他似乎多少体会到了Becky的心情，他想他的父亲大概是Becky年轻时结识的某个士兵，也许已经在战争中为国捐躯，就像他舅舅James Barnes那样。George花了很多时间追查过去，想象了许多故事，藉此弥补没有父亲的空虚，但即使是他最光怪陆离的想象也无法和眼前的事实匹敌。

“是的，George，我是你的父亲。”美国队长擦掉了眼泪，坐在George的沙发手，紧握着George递给他的茶杯，坚定、缓慢地说。

倘若George年轻一些，也许他会愤怒，会冲动，会指责眼前这个国民英雄是个抛家弃子的伪君子，责备他为自己带来的不可磨灭的痛苦，然而他已经是个年逾古稀的老人了，他失去过，生活过，憎恨过，爱恋过，岁月带给他许许多多，包括耐心与包容。Susan在客厅角落里玩着George的士兵玩偶，她太小了，认不出Steve Rogers，也不关心这场对话。George望着眼前那个困在年轻身体内的苍老灵魂，知道Steve是认真的——美国队长没必要跑到他家来和他开这种不着边际的玩笑，因此他肯定地说：“你那时候是为了保护你的家人。”

“‘重生’计划成功之后，政府销毁了我全部的资料。”Steve望着George的眼睛，“我离开你的时候你还不到一岁，他们说……他们说所有和我有关的人都会陷入危险。你的出生证明，医疗记录，所有能把你联系到我的信息都被毁了，所以没人知道你其实是我的孩子。”

“看起来也不像。”George笑笑，无论如何也无法相信眼前的年轻人与自己有血缘关系。

“是的，你不太像我。”Steve安静地说，声音里含着太多悲伤，即使是George也无法理解。他不知道这是不是个合适的问题，但想想自己刚刚知道这么大的隐秘，George实在无法控制好奇心：“那么……你为什么没和妈妈结婚呢？”

Steve的目光越过了George，望向他身后壁炉上摆着的照片，那儿罗列着George的一生，出生时模糊不清的黑白小象，他与Becky Barnes的合影，中学毕业，参军，结婚，三世同堂，七十年的岁月被浓缩成一张又一张纸片，小心地陈列在平台上。Steve望着其中一张泛黄的老照片，George注意到了他的视线，走过去把那张照片拿了过来：“是妈妈和舅舅。”

Steve接过照片，动作轻柔得像拥抱初生的婴儿：“不，George，Becky不是你妈妈，我和她也从没有过那种关系。”

George望着他注视着那张照片的神情，依旧年轻英俊的美国队长，他血缘关系上的父亲，正小心翼翼地抚摸着相片里那个年轻男人笑得意气风发的嘴角。他忽然就明白了，仿佛找到了人生最后的一片拼图，一切终于回归完整。

 

2.

2013

Steve一个人坐在街边咖啡馆里，帽子压得低低的，信手在餐巾纸上涂抹着什么。George在他对面坐下，把一个小盒子放在他面前，盒子上扎着红绿色的缎带，George笑了。除却岁月的痕迹，他看起来像极了Bucky，特别是那双蓝色的圆眼睛和眼角的笑纹。有那么一瞬间Steve觉得眼前一片恍惚，仿佛回到了1942年的圣诞节，那是个非常寒冷的早上，他病了，不得不和出生不久的George一起躺在床上。Bucky在小小的公寓里忙来忙去，一会儿给Steve换冷毛巾敷额头，一会儿给George弄吃的，圣诞节就那么稀里糊涂地过去了。事后他向Bucky道歉时，Bucky只是笑着说“我们三个在一起难道还不够好吗？”

Steve总以为他自己会是先离开的那一个，却从来没想到事情会是今天这样的结局。

“圣诞快乐。”George说。

“圣诞快乐。”Steve拿起了那个小盒子，并没有急着打开，而是从自己口袋里掏出了一个包装得很精致的信封递给George。他很想和George的家人一起过圣诞节，而不是像这样在平安夜早上匆匆见面，但这个世界对于他来说仍不是那么安全的，他想要保护George和George的家人（也是他自己的家人，尽管他们实际上形同陌路）不受任何打扰。他当然见过George的孩子们，George告诉他们美国队长是“家族的老朋友”，考虑到Steve和Bucky公开过的关系，George一家很容易接受这个，也很高兴偶尔见到Steve，特别是孩子们。有时候看着自己那堆子孙，Steve会觉得非常古怪，他至今还没适应好这个事实，毕竟他所记得的George都还是个襁褓中的婴儿呢。

George先打开了Steve的礼物，里面装着的是一整套40年代道奇队黄金球员的棒球卡，他笑了：“真的吗？”

“我错过了太多，”Steve轻声说，“我应该照顾你长大，带你去看棒球比赛，告诉你被恶霸欺负时别退缩，送你上战场，看你结婚……”Steve望着眼前头发花白的儿子，在这样一个早上，他似乎不太能控制自己的伤感情绪。Steve很少放任自己沉浸在缅怀过去中，圣诞节是为数不多的时刻之一，他不用不停地告诉自己走下去、别再想着Bucky、想着他错过的一切、到未来去。这个特别的早上，属于一家人的日子里，他只要回忆过去，想着他曾有过的幸福就可以了：“对不起George，那时候，1944年，我本来应该回来的……”

“你从没告诉过我到底发生了什么。”George叹了口气，“是的，我们都知道官方公布出来的那些东西，可是……当时到底发生了什么？”

“你知道的，Bucky他在任务中失踪了。我们派了几次侦察队都没找到他，那个高度，当时的天气他不可能……”Steve抹了一把脸好让自己别真的哭出来，“我不知道，George，我甚至不知道当时究竟发生了什么。这很奇怪，血清改变了我，我记得所有的事情，甚至不需要去刻意记忆，可是那时候一切都变了。我觉得我我没办法走下去，没有Bucky一切都那么困难，我甚至没真的去想过要从那架飞机上逃生……我想到了你，George，我知道我应该为了你回来，但一切还是那么发生了。”

George握住了Steve的手：“和我说说他。妈妈……不，Becky姑妈很少说他的事儿。”

“他是个好人，”Steve沉默了片刻，轻声说，“我真希望你能有机会认识他，George，你和他像极了。他总是笑，不管多累多难，总是开开心心的，他走进屋子里整间房间都会亮起来，他非常受士兵们的欢迎，大家都爱他。”

两个人都笑了，Steve沉浸在美好的回忆里，而George则想象着那个带给自己生命的人当年意气风发的样子，他又拍了拍Steve的手背：“我不怪你，Steve，你可能会是个很好的父亲，我相信你会是，但更重要的是你做了你该做的事情，你保护了这个国家。至于我，我过得也还不赖。”他笑起来的顽皮样子很像Bucky，“只不过要是小时候能有机会到处说‘嘿我可是美国队长的儿子’，就更帅啦，你不会揍我屁股的，对不对？”

Steve笑了：“不，除非你不听话。”

“打开你的礼物，Steve。”George并没有称呼Steve父亲，那对他们来说都很自然，毕竟时间在他们之间开了一个残酷的玩笑，两个人都还没办法接受这个有些怪异的局面。Steve打开了礼物，里面躺着的是一本小小的影集，装满了重新修正印刷的老照片，有年轻时的Bucky，有George，有George的孩子们还孙辈们，有一张Susan满脸蛋糕、举着美国队长玩偶的照片。

“谢谢，孩子，”Steve真诚地说，“这是我收到过的最棒的圣诞礼物。”

 

4.

2014

Steve搬到了华盛顿DC，自从他开始专职为神盾局出任务后，能分给George的私人时间也就越来越少了，他为此打电话给George抱怨过，George只是告诉他“做你该做的，你不只是我一个人的，拜托，我不是小孩子，我能够理解。”

他们都没有说出口的是，George已经年过古稀，他所能给Steve的时间也许并不太多，Steve显然不想错过每一分每一秒，毕竟George和他的家人是这世界上Bucky留给他的唯一的存在了。Steve安定下来之后George来访问过他一次，一个人，没有引起任何关注。他们去了史密森博物馆的美国队长展厅，Steve站在Bucky的展板前待了很久。George之前没有来过这儿，他陪着Steve站在那块展板前，来来去去的人们都忙着关注和美国队长本人有关的资料，没多少人在乎这位消失在历史中的士兵。Steve盯着展板上Bucky那张放大了的脸看了很久，忽然笑了出来。

“我年轻时也有这么英俊的，你知道。”George咕哝着，Steve笑得更厉害了：“我猜也是，你很像他，一出生我们就发现了。”他说，不知不觉伸出手去抚摸展板上Bucky的下颚，钟爱地看着那张永远存于他内心深处的面孔，“你不知道，Bucky可讨厌这张照片了。拍这张照片前一天晚上他发烧了，第二天都没什么精神，记者在拍他他都不知道。后来这张照片上了报纸，他还抱怨了好一会儿。”

“他看起来没那么糟糕。”George看着照片里的陌生人，年轻的Bucky Barnes看起来有点不开心，嘴巴翘起，比起经受苦难的士兵，看起来更像个养尊处优、因为不得不早起而发着脾气的普通青年。

“是的，即使是打仗那会儿Bucky也是很注重仪表的，可以的话他每天都刮胡子，衣服总是洗得很干净，除了……”Steve顿了顿，低声说，“除了他被俘虏那阵子。”

“我希望他没受太多苦。”George几乎不忍心让Steve提起太多Bucky的事情，他知道在父亲心里有一道伤口永远没有治愈。尽管这世界已经在Steve沉睡时向前滑动了七十年，可对于Steve来说，所有的伤痛都是崭新的，失去Bucky恐怕也只不过是三五年前的事情。可作为一个看尽世事的老人，George也知道Steve必须得对什么人说说这些事儿，那个新词儿叫什么来着，PTSD，这还是George的长孙从伊拉克回来后教给他的。George想起了自己七年前去世的妻子，抿了抿嘴，往Steve身边靠近了一些。

Steve揽住了他的肩膀轻轻搂了搂：“我不知道他身上究竟发生了什么，就连Bucky自己也不太记得。大部分时候他都是昏迷的，他们对他做了太多实验。后来……”他带着George离开了Bucky的展板，前方的展区陈列的都是他的私人物品，一些日记，训练时用过的装备什么的，Steve很高兴他真正私密的东西并没有被公布出来，Peggy收藏了他大部分的私人物品，确保他的秘密不会公开、确保George在后方的安全，“那件事情发生的时候，一切都太快了。他们告诉我从当时的高度和速度来看，Bucky在坠落时很可能就已经昏迷，再加上积雪和寒冷的天气……他不会受太多苦。只是我一直没找到他……”

“后来呢？”George很想知道Steve是否有再尝试过寻找Bucky的遗体，即使已经过了七十年，但考虑到那一带的地貌，说不定Bucky还在山谷里长眠，而Steve显然需要一个了结。

“我去找过他，在来找你之前，”Steve握紧了George的手，“他不在那儿。”

他们都知道这并不意味着什么，死去的人不会复活，因此George只是点了点头：“如果可以，下次我们一起去看看。”他走到陈列着Steve的日记和战术笔记的橱窗前，Steve看着那些泛黄的故纸苦笑着摇摇头，从怀里摸出了一块怀表递给George：“这是Carter探员替我保管的东西之一，Bucky曾经说过打完仗以后要把这个给你。”

George接过了那个指南针，这指南针和他在越战时用过的很像，他把它弹开，里面嵌着一张精心剪裁过的小相，是Bucky抱着一个婴儿，George能认出那是自己。Steve笑了笑：“我们毁掉了差不多所有的东西，但这个，我就是没办法毁掉这张照片。”

George握着指南针的手微微颤抖，直到这时候他才意识到，事实上他从未真正接受自己的身世，此刻，看着浓缩在那个小小指南针里的Steve的全部世界，George真切地感受到了自己从不曾拥有过的东西，并体会到了Steve正努力视图挽回一切。他握紧了指南针，抖着手把它挂在自己的脖子上，放进衣服里小心藏好：“我们会找到他的，然后带他回家。”他对Steve说，“我们一定会。”

Steve搂紧他，时隔七十年，再一次亲吻了自己长子的额头。

5.

2014

“Bucky……？”

“谁他妈是Bucky？”

 

6.

2014

“Rogers先生？是的，我是James，George的儿子。是，爸爸住院了，医生说他的心脏出了点问题，需要检查一下，确认是不是需要手术。是的，好，我会转告他。”

7.  
George从沉梦中醒来，看到Steve坐在床边，低头看着手里的一本资料。Steve看上去不太好，脸色苍白，颧骨和下颚上都有严重的擦伤。George动了动手指头：“你看起来真是糟糕透顶。”

“你觉得怎么样？”Steve立刻放下了手里的东西，伸出手抚摸George的额头，George笑了：“出问题的是我的心脏，又不是流感。我没事，大夫说只需要一个小手术，放个支架进去就行了。”

George说着说着，安静了下来，因为Steve脸上露出的表情让他不知所措，他扫了一眼Steve手边的资料，那是一本破旧的文件集，露出了一张边缘磨损严重的照片。George想起了最近沸沸扬扬的新闻，他还要求孙子特意把公布到网上的那些神盾局的资料打印出来慢慢阅读。他认出了那份文件上的俄文字母，轻声说：“所以，他还活着？”

“……是的……”Steve沉默了许久，终于再次开口，他从那份资料里抽出了一张照片，照片泛蓝，是年轻的Bucky Barnes中士，军服笔挺，嘴角含笑，一双眼睛大而有神，仿佛在看着不太遥远的未来，“他还活着，可他不认识我了。”

“要是你想找个人好好聊聊的话，我有很多时间。”George说，接过了那张照片。

Steve没有说话，而是拿起了文件夹放回夹克口袋，低头亲了George的额头：“我得走了，保重。你随时能通过私人线路联系我，知道吗？”

“你要去找他、带他回来，对吗？”George问，不自觉地攥紧了手里的照片，“要是有可能的话，我很想见见他。”

Steve点了点头：“保重。”

他消失在阴影中，去追寻一个流浪了七十年的鬼魂。George独自一个人坐在病房里，借着床头仪器的光线望着手里的照片发呆。他已经七十二岁了，自以为到了就算立刻死去也不会有遗憾的年纪，可是此时此刻，George强烈地想要好起来、活下去，等着Steve把照片里的人带回来。他不知道他们能否最终见面，也不知道见面时该说些什么，像Steve一样，Bucky Barnes从来不存在于George的记忆里，可他又无处不在，渗透了George的生活。他看着相片中那张和自己年轻时像极了的脸，把照片贴近胸口，妻子去世后第一次，他开始认真祈祷。

 

8

1937

Bucky，训练都还好吗？你知道我有多想你、多为你骄傲，是吗？在信里说这些可能不太妥当，但我给咱们找了个地方，等你回来我们可以一起住。我不太擅长说这些，写出来更不好意思，但Buck，我们会有一个很棒的家，我爱你。

1938

“Buck，你还好吗？天啊，出了什么事儿？”

“我爸爸，Steve，他突然……医生说是心脏病发作……”

“我很抱歉……”

“我不知道该怎么办，Steve……他的生意一塌糊涂，我不知道要怎么办……”

“会好起来的Buck……一切都会好起来的……”

1942

“Bucky，怎么了？”

“没什么，你的儿子在踢我。”

1944.

“目标还活着，重复，目标还活着，已经进行基本止血治疗，目标体温在降低，完全丧失意识。”

“带回来。”

“收到命令。”

9

1945

“Barnes中士，很遗憾，美国队长已经死了。”

1946

“结果如何？”

“很难说，他抗拒药物和饮食，我们不得不绑住他强制注射。”

“检查结果？”

“血清运行良好，除了断臂不能自动修复之外，其他伤疤都已经消失的差不多了，甚至是当时的手术——”

“真遗憾那个胚胎没活下来，不管他的Alpha是谁，都是个好机会，也许我们能观察血清对遗传基因的影响。”

1958

“你有新的任务，士兵。”

1963

“冬日战士已经就位，重复，冬日战士已经就位。”

1975

“士兵，任务汇报。”

“任务汇报！”

“它怎么了，出了什么故障？”

“我要详细的报告，一路上发生了什么事？它遇到了什么人？”

“……一个婴儿？一个该死的婴儿？”

“是的，‘资产’在收尾工作快结束时抱着一个已死亡的婴儿走出了目标大楼……他当时……它当时在给那个婴儿唱摇篮曲……真他妈活见鬼了，它怎么还会知道要那么做？！”

“重新开始，执行修正程序。这是什么鬼东西？”负责人把染着血、写着“George”的婴儿用品丢进了垃圾桶。

1979

士兵伏在积雪中一动不动，维持相同的姿势将近两天两夜了。根据情报这次任务的目标会在三小时二十九分钟后到达射程范围之内，它需要做的就是扣动扳机，结束任务，回归。

它潜伏在积雪中，除了必要的营养补给和供水之外没有进行任何多余的互动。在它东北方半英里就有一户人家，它不能冒险暴露自己。天亮了，那户人家的孩子们出来玩耍，在雪地上堆着雪球，完全不知道即将发生什么。一个穿着厚重的棉衣，有着一头金发的瘦小孩子摔倒在雪地里，挣扎着没办法马上起身，另一个稍微大一些、有着深色头发的孩子把他拉起来，两个人又都摔倒在了雪里，发出清脆的笑声。

它着迷地看着他们，分神了好几分钟，却不明白两个孩子玩耍的场景有什么好看的。

金色的，它想，转过脸重新把眼睛锁定到瞄准器上，内心深处隐隐浮上一个念头，不像他，是棕色。

它无法理解，于是吞下一口雪，把那点若隐若现、乱七八糟的思绪赶出脑海，因为不那样做的话他们会试图修好它，而它不想被修理。

2014

“谁他妈的是Bucky？”

“你是我的任务。”

金色的头发

它把昏迷的美国队长拉出水面，脑海里那个念头萦绕不去，让它烦躁不安，即使是肉体上的痛苦仍旧无法令它分神。它离开了河岸，本能地想要逃离那个Alpha，逃离他的气味和他的视线。它给自己找了个隐蔽点，换上偷来的衣服，拖着残破的左手四处躲藏。

那个念头始终跟着它，像个耐心的猎人，随时会在它的脑海里扣下扳机。

不像他，是棕色的。

 

 

以下更新可能涉及妇联2的剧透，请小心避雷

2015

“我听说你出院了，手术还顺利吗？”

“很好，你呢，新闻里闹得很厉害，听说你们毁了一整座城？”

“没那么夸张。过一阵子我会回纽约，看看你。”

“随时欢迎。有他的消息吗？”

“抱歉，George。“

在家里休养了一段时间之后，George觉得自己恢复得还不错，他听从医生的嘱咐，老老实实吃药，常常出门散步，他觉得自己浑身上下仿佛又充满了活力，非常珍惜这第二次生命。只是偶尔，偶尔，在天气晴朗的下午，眺望那栋被毁的复仇者大厦的残垣，George忍不住会担心自己是否仍有机会见到他。他总会抚摸胸前挂着的指南针，每天擦拭它，看Bucky的相片，然后向上帝祈祷。

2016

“George……”Steve听起来疲惫又激动，“George，抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”

“不，还好，怎么了？”

“我找到他了……”

“天啊……你们都还好吗？”

“是的，别担心……都还好。我们，呃，会耽搁一段时间，但我们会回去找你的，我发誓。”

“小心点……”

George独自一个人坐在床上，望着窗外的月光，忘记了医生的嘱咐，一整夜都没有再合眼。

1943

四点不到Bucky就已经收拾完毕，行囊摆在门边，他马上就要出发赶军队的汽车，去英国的飞机在三小时后起飞，他对着镜子最后一次检查自己的仪表，然后来到George的摇篮边弯下了腰，给他掖好毯子，手指轻轻碰了碰他圆圆的、红润的小脸蛋。George睡得很沉，Bucky不想吵醒他，Steve从厨房里走出来，手里端着一个盘子：“吃点东西。”

Bucky吃不下，他看了看George，再看看自己瘦小的Alpha，走上前去用力地搂住了Steve、几乎把他整个人都抱了起来：“听着，别做蠢事，我会回来的，我发誓。”

Steve亲吻他的嘴唇，用同样的力道回应他的拥抱：“我不会，你才是会做蠢事的那个。”

出门前Bucky最后一次亲吻了儿子的额头：“睡个好觉，小家伙，爸爸马上会回来的。”

2016

圣诞节快到了，George坚持一个人买所有圣诞节的东西。在他家过圣诞节一向是Barnes家（正确来说是Rogers家）的传统，George早就在孙子的帮助下通过互联网订购了圣诞树，各种吃的和礼物早早就准备就绪，George拎着新鲜的糖霜蛋糕走上公寓那几级台阶，门前散落着一张手绘的明信片，没有落款，没有来信地址。George多少有些吃力地捡起那张明信片，进门后把它放在壁炉上那一叠手绘明信片上。他已经收到了将近二十张这样的明信片，他不知道Steve怎么有办法不断寄出明信片，为了不暴露他和Bucky的行踪，他们已经有很久没有通话了。明信片的内容很随机，有时是一朵花，有时是一扇窗，有时是一片大海。George放好其他东西，戴上老花镜，把那一叠明信片拿在手里，在自己的旧摇椅上坐下。

“什么……？”最新的明信片里画的是一张凌乱的床，枕头和几绺长发，头发是深色的，显然不属于Steve。

“老天啊……”George莫名地脸红了，摘下眼镜搓了把脸，心虚地看了看壁炉上妻子的照片，“告诉我他不是那个意思，我可一点也不想知道这个。”活了这把年纪，要说有什么是George深信不疑的，那就是没有那个子女想知道父母之间的那点隐秘事儿。

“George……能听到你的声音真好，是，我知道这只是你的留言机。嘿，我很抱歉，那张明信片，咳，Bucky他弄错了……好吧，我们快回来了，我非常想你。”

2017

保加利亚

Steve站在灯塔上眺望一片漆黑的海岸线，远处的烟火此起彼伏，看上去很热闹。离这里二十英里外的小镇上，人们正忙着庆祝新年，Steve能想象那场景。灯塔荒废已久，没有任何基础设施，只有他带来的不多的行囊和一盏老式的油灯。灯火在夜风中摇曳不定，Steve关好了窗，走回那张临时的床边，低头看着自己的伴侣。Bucky睡得很熟，枕着自己的右手，左手懒散地垂在身侧，毯子只盖住了他的下半身，赤裸的胸膛随着呼吸，在微弱的灯火下一起一伏，空气里弥漫着他的香气。住在荒无人烟的地方，没有任何干扰对于Bucky的记忆恢复非常有效，每一天他都能想起一些新的东西，他们工作的旧码头，Becky的男友，老Barnes先生收藏的那些红酒，Barnes家的第一辆车。Steve毫不怀疑自己深爱的那个人正一点一点地回归，像是幼苗挣脱冻土，在早春中尽情绽放。

这场漫长的追逐已经要结束了，Steve在Bucky身后躺下，伸开手臂把他收进怀里，低头亲吻他潮湿的颈侧。警觉的杀手立刻就醒了，睁开眼睛看着身后的Alpha：“Stevie……？”

他在黑暗中伸手抚摸伴侣稍长了些的金发，心底最深处隐藏多年的那个念头脱口而出：“他的头发是褐色的，不像你。”

Steve沉默了片刻，Bucky还没明白自己到底说了什么，就感觉到咸味的液体滴落在自己的脸上。他缓慢地收紧手臂，在Steve耳边说：“怎么了？”

“我很高兴，Bucky，”Steve亲吻他，眼泪止不住流淌，“我们回家吧。”

2017

Steve和Bucky站在George的公寓外，Steve按下了门铃，然后退回Bucky身旁，攥紧了他的手：“你想好要怎么打招呼了吗？”

Bucky看起来紧张极了，偏头盯着门上的猫眼，他们都有过人的听觉，知道George正拄着拐杖慢慢走向大门。Bucky咬着嘴唇，脚尖不安地点来点去，忽然他想起了1943的那个清早，他最后一次见到自己的儿子。

门开了，Bucky看着眼前苍老的George，不知不觉伸出右手，手指梳理过George那头苍白的头发，当年婴儿稚嫩的脸庞清晰无比地重现在他眼前。

在George开口之前Bucky搂住了他：“睡得好吗？小家伙？爸爸回来了。”

2018

“感觉怎么样？”Steve多少有点不好意思，把怀里小小的、软软的婴儿放进George怀里。George小心地托着婴儿，透过老花镜眨着眼睛，看着她粉红色的小脸：“我得说，这把年纪了第一次当哥哥，真是件非常古怪的事情。”

“我有好东西给你，”Bucky坐在床头，抖开了手里一件显然是特别定制的T恤衫，那上面印着美国队长的盾牌，盾牌上涂了一块尿布，还用幼稚的字体写着“大哥哥”。

他们都笑了。


End file.
